


One of the white-headed boys

by Naraht



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Drabble, M/M, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy at public school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the white-headed boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toujours_nigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/gifts).



Sandy wept continuously—or so it seemed in retrospect—for his first fortnight at public school. He wanted to run away, or hang himself, but could not stop crying long enough to manage either. Salvation came in the form of a fifth-form cricketer, who took him up, made much of him and assured Sandy that he would lay flat any boy who so much as looked at him the wrong way. 

Once comfortable with life, Sandy was a friendly boy, and soon the cause of others' tears.

"And that was what I learned in school," he told Alec, years later.


End file.
